


He looks like a lady

by Road1985



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, drag/mike, ligero abuso de alcohol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Te imaginaba travestido”</p><p>“¡Podría haberlo hecho! Tengo rasgos finos”</p><p>Una frase de Harvey y Mike es capaz de la mayor de las locuras solo por llamar su atención</p>
            </blockquote>





	He looks like a lady

“Te imaginaba travestido”

“¡Podría haberlo hecho! Tengo rasgos finos”

Harvey le miraba, sonreía, el miraba de arriba abajo y clavaba sus ojos sobre los suyos. Sintió que se estremecía, incluso creyó que le temblaban las piernas como si se le hubieran convertido en gelatina.

Harvey se dio la vuelta con esa misma sonrisa canalla de siempre y él no pudo moverse, no pudo apartar la vista de su culo… no lo reconocería en voz alta, pero Mike se pasaba el día mirándole el culo a su jefe, cuando Harvey no se daba cuenta.

Se despertó de golpe, envuelto en sudor como ya empezaba a ser una costumbre desde hacía una semana. El sol empezaba a colarse por la venta del dormitorio y Mike soltó un bufido, apena había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche y se había pasado las horas dando vueltas en la cama, enrollándose con la sábana o mirando el móvil. Todos sus amigos dormían, así que no había nadie con quien mandarse mensajes.

En ocasiones odiaba su cerebro, no ser capaz de olvidar las cosas como el resto del mundo y por lo tanto no ser capaz de sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Harvey, algo que su jefe había dejado caer como si nada una semana antes y que rebotaban en su cerebro.

Se dio la vuelta y lanzó un gruñido.

“Te imaginaba travestido”

“¡Podría haberlo hecho! Tengo rasgos finos”

Ni siquiera sabía porque le había marcado tanto aquella frase y mucho menos sabía porque había contestado aquello así como así. Ya sabía que era una broma, sabía perfectamente que era la forma de Harvey de meterse con él, de ponerle en un compromiso como de costumbre. No es que lo dijera en serio… o al menos Mike no esperaba que lo dijera en serio, pero había pasado una semana, Harvey no había vuelto a hablar del tema y aquella maldita frase seguía pegada a todas y cada una de sus neuronas.

Se incorporó en la cama con un movimiento rápido. En cuanto puso los pies en el suelo, se dio cuenta que hacía frío, pero aún así se levantó desnudo; poco le importaba ponerse ropa cuando vivía solo. Caminó hasta el armario, lo abrió y hecho toda la ropa a un lado, dejando a la vista la última percha, en la que había una funda cerrada.

Sonrió. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en aquella fiesta de Halloween, pero por algún motivo nunca se había desecho del disfraz que le hizo besar al primer hombre, el disfraz que, por muy irónico que pareciera, le había quitado su propio disfraz y le había hecho darse cuenta que le gustaban demasiado los hombres.

Bajó la cremallera de la funda y miró el ajustado vestido que había llevado hacía unos cuantos años ya. Negro, corto, tal vez demasiado provocativo, pero era Halloween, nada es demasiado provocativo en una noche como esa y con un escote que había marcado bien sus pechos falsos. Sobre el vestido había colgado una peluca rubia, larga. En su momento había dudado que le quedaría mejor, cabello rubio o moreno. Al final se había ido por lo que parecía más exótico… el rubio había triunfado.

Cogió el vestido, lo sacó de la funda y lo dejó sobre la cama. Sonrió mientras lo miraba y no le hizo falta mirarse al espejo para saber que se estaba ruborizando.

No era un tío precisamente tímido, de lo contrario no habría pasado los últimos años a falsificar exámenes de otros por dinero primero y jamás habría tenido el valor de enfrentarse a Harvey en aquella habitación de hotel y lograr así el trabajo que había cambiado su vida.

Pero aquella fiesta de Halloween había sido un antes y un después en su vida. Un día antes, estaba enamorado de la novia de su mejor amigo, estaba convencido que le gustaban las mujeres, que se casaría y tendría críos. Al terminar la noche, había salido del piso de un tío del que ya no recordaba el hombre después de haber tenido sexo en el cuarto de baño con Superman… sí, su ligue de aquella noche iba disfrazado de Superman y bueno… realmente tenía verdaderos atributos de Superman.

Seguramente por eso había guardado el vestido todo ese tiempo: no porque tuviera intención de volver a hacerlo, no porque le gustara realmente vestirse de mujer (tampoco estaba mal si lo pensaba bien y no iba a negar que era verdaderamente guapa), sino porque le servía de recuerdo, para no olvidar nunca quien era él en realidad.

El sonido del teléfono le hizo dar un respingo y se volvió hacia mesilla. Era muy temprano para que nadie que conociera le escribiera. Eso no podía ser buena señal. A menos que se tratara de Harvey.

“La oficina. 20 minutos.”

“Son las cinco y media de la mañana. ¿Para qué quieres…? Dime que no estás trabajando.”

“No estoy trabajando.”

“Mientes.”

“No quería seguir con esta estúpida discusión. 20 minutos.”

“Dime para qué por lo menos.”

“¿Tú que crees? Trabajo.”

No es que le importara demasiado salir de casa cuando casi no había salido todavía el sol, en realidad necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco y pensar con calma en todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y casi le estaba dando migrañas. Pero Harvey había sonado raro, demasiado cortante.

Tal vez por eso salió disparado de casa tras no haberse puesto encima más que unos vaqueros y la primera camiseta que pilló en el cajón. Se cargó la bicicleta al hombro, como siempre y bajó a la calle. A esas horas, sin tráfico por la ciudad, no tuvo que preocuparse de correr más o menos o subirse por la acera y en la mitad de tiempo que de costumbre estaba en la oficina.

Fue directamente al despacho de Harvey, pero se quedó un momento mirándolo desde lejos, a través del cristal.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, no podía apartar la mirada de sus labios y eso que estaba lejos y no podía verle bien. pero no podía, lo intentó, claro que lo intentó; pero pasarle la noche soñando con la boca que le decía una y otra vez: “Te imaginaba travestido” no era la mejor forma de sentirse tranquilo cerca de él.

Se puso bien la ropa, quería estar más o menos presentable cuando Harvey le viera y finalmente consiguió que sus piernas se pusieran en marcha.

\- ¿Te has puesto maquillaje?

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Mike dio un bote y se quedó sin respiración, con los pies clavados en el suelo, en la entrada de la oficina de Harvey.

\- Que pareces un zombie, con esa cara tan pálida. Ni que llevaras maquillaje.

\- Es que no he dormido mucho. – Mike respiró aliviado. – Supongo que tú ni siquiera te has marchado a casa.

\- Por eso estás tu aquí.

Harvey lanzó un pequeño montó de carpetas sobre la mesa y Mike se acercó a mirarlos. Levantó la vista sin que se notara demasiado y se detuvo un momento a fijarse en todos los detalles de su jefe. Sus labios entreabiertos, si tenía un pequeño vicio con sus labios; sus ojos, había bolsas bajo ellos, tantos días trabajando sin descanso no podía ser bueno; su cuello, hasta comenzaba a ver un resquicio de su pecho ahora que se había desabrochado la corbeta y se había desabotonado un poco su camisa… 

El calor estaba subiendo hasta su rostro, así que rápidamente se concentró en el trabajo.

Abrió la primera carpeta, pero ninguno de los datos, ni los nombres le dijo nada.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Nuevo caso, uno grande. Te necesito, Mike.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué?

\- ¿Estás bien? – Harvey se puso en pie, el sofá gruñó al perder su contacto. 

\- Has dicho que me…

\- Que te necesito. Esto es un caso perdido entre papeles, yo me pasaría semanas mirando datos sin encontrar nada.  
Mike guardó silencio por un momento. Era buen actor, lo llevaba siendo desde la muerte de sus padres. No le costaría demasiado ahora dejar a un lado unos sentimientos que no entendía, para concentrarse tan solo en el trabajo.

\- Bien, cuéntame. ¿De qué va este caso?

\- Corrupción, dinero sucio, gente importante y un bar que oculta más de un secreto.

\- Dicho así parece el guión de una película.

\- Una porno si tenemos en cuenta a las dos prostitutas que han hablado ya con el fiscal del distrito dispuesta a denunciar.  
Mike asintió y se forzó a si mismo para no levantar la cabeza de aquellos papeles. Harvey le estaba mirando y eso le ponía de los nervios; así que se aseguró de poner toda su atención en toda la información que tenía delante.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para mirar esto?

\- Te diría que un minuto; pero supongo que será un poco apresurado. ¿Lo puedes tener listo para mañana por la noche?

\- Si me quitas a Louis de encima. Últimamente no hace más que pedirme trabajos ridículos. – Harvey asintió. - ¿Es todo?

\- Si, he pedido café y baggles al bar de abajo, no creo que tarden mucho en venir.

\- Vaya, como me cuidas; se nota que este caso te corre prisa. – Dijo Mike entre risas, a lo que Harvey contestó simplemente sin inmutarse.

\- Deja de ligar conmigo y ponte trabajar. – El móvil sonó en el bolsillo de Harvey, se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina – Donna, ¿Por qué me estás llamando a las cuatro de la mañana? ¿No tenías una cita?... ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte?... ¿Cuál es el problema entonces si te vas a quedar a dormir en su casa?... No voy a ser tu carabina para tu segunda cita mañana… Donna… No… Te has acostado con él… estás durmiendo en su cama… ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte mañana?... – Harvey suspiró, mientras Mike escuchaba atentamente la conversación desde el sofá de su despacho. – Vale, vale, no me des más explicaciones. Mañana… Ocho y media de la noche… más vale que me digas de que va todo esto.

Harvey regresó, se quitó la corbata, suspiró y se dejó caer en su sillón, al mismo tiempo que cogía una de las carpetas del caso. Mike no dijo nada, le observó en silencio; no es que esperara que su jefe le invitara a una fiesta o que tuviera que contarle nada sobre la llamada que acababa de tener con Donna. Pero su mente había comenzado ya a trabajar por su cuenta, una idea se estaba formando muy rápidamente y en circunstancias normales parecería una absoluta locura, una tontería incluso.

Se mantuvo en silencio, alternando la mirada entre Harvey, que tenía toda su concentración puesta en el expediente que estaba estudiando y los papeles que tenía entre manos y que no podían importarle menos. Hizo todo lo humanamente posible para que no se le notara el plan que, tal vez demasiado rápidamente, se estaba formando en su mente y que la conversación de Harvey le había dado una buena excusa para quitar las telarañas de ese vestido de Halloween.

Definitivamente, era una locura, una estupidez si lo pensaba bien, pero una semana con el mismo sueño, dos noches sin apenas pegar ojo porque la voz de Harvey le volvía loco en el interior de su cabeza, era más que suficiente para enseñarle una lección al play boy de Pearson & Hartman, gracias a sus rasgos finos.


End file.
